viking_agefandomcom-20200213-history
New Year's Puzzle Activity
Category:Events New Year's Puzzle Activity is an event where minor prizes can be collected after turning in event items won from playing the game. Sometimes available at random times of the year as well as near New Years. Available at lv 12. Mechanics Collect event items by doing tasks in game. Exchange these event items for goods. See "Exchange Rewards" below. Event items are found in specific areas. Different event items can be found in the same area at the same time. Event items can also be found in locations not given in the details. One event item can be found in Hidden Treasure Land and another can be found in the "Secret" Key levels which are available after winning 40 stars on a specific map. Each event item takes a spot in the inventory, and these event items can be saved. When the same event is ran again at a later date, then the saved event items can be used. This event appears to be very rare only appearing twice in a year. Out of 115 plunders, 12 "0" and 16 "2" were found which is a 24% chance of an event item on plunder. If the chances are similar to other events, then the chance should be 20%. Other event items have an unknown chance of appearance. 1 Plundering Levels will give event items. Entering, fighting, and then winning levels appears to never give any event items. This is most likely a bug. 2 Plundering levels will give event items "2" or a "0". A "2", "0", nothing, or both event items can be gotten on a single plunder. Exchange Rewards Collecting enough event items will allow you to exchange them for rewards. Tips It is unknown if this event will happen again. Unlike other events, New Year's 2017 really should only happen once. This makes keeping any event items a gamble as this event might never happen again, and the event item will occupy an inventory place. This event was ran for the 2018 New Year. It is assumed that there will never be an update and the "7" item will be usable in the future. It is recommended to exchange any "!" right after they are found. At event end exchange "2017", "201", "20", then sell the extra "2" or "0" if any for silver to save inventory space. The player should consider keeping any remaining "!" event items if unable to exchange do to lacking other items since the next time this event is ran the other event items are easily gained since all locations are now known. Another strategy is to simply sell any unused event items for silver and inventory space since the best rewards is generally poor but require a very rare "!" item. Bugs Playing a level should have a chance of giving a "2" and a "0" similar to plundering a level. It appears that playing maps never give any New Year event items. In some other events both plunder and playing a level give event items.